Beauty
by coleypunk-y2j
Summary: Centon - John has some troubled feelings brewing in his mind. Can Randy help take the edge off? SLASH. One-Shot, PWP & Drabble. Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own John Cena or Randy Orton.  
**Rated:** T for language and suggestive themes

* * *

John looked into the floor-length mirror and frowned. Having been a sufferer of body dysmorphic disorder, or BDD, since he was sixteen, it was hard to look in a mirror and find anything he liked about his appearance. He constantly nit-picked; somehow, he managed to come to the conclusion that one of his abs jiggles when he hits his hard abdomen. It made him reluctant to take his shirt off in the ring. He sighed once before turning away from the mirror and walking down the narrow spiral staircase in the apartment building he shared with his boyfriend, Randy. Speaking of whom, Randy was about to start ascending the stairs when the two nearly collided. Randy stepped back and chuckled.

"Hey, I was just coming up to see you," he explained, pulling John close for a kiss. John shut his eyes and relished in the moment, loving the way Randy's lips felt on his. He pulled back, and John opened his eyes.

"Where were you headed?"

"The gym," John mumbled, embarrassed. Randy saw the look in his boyfriend's eyes and grabbed onto his shoulders, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"You look beautiful, John," Randy insisted, giving John a tender kiss on the cheek. "You don't need to slip back into that habit again."

John had also suffered with an exercise addiction and anorexia in his past. Thankfully, with the help of this caring man, he had kicked both addictions and stayed away from them. But lately, something was making John feel like shit about himself. And he didn't really know what it was that caused the feeling.

"I'm sure Laurinaitis is going to put me in a match with Tensai again soon," John spoke easily. "I want to make sure I'm in good shape."

"You _are_," Randy grunted, grabbing John's hands and leading him into the den. He sat John down on the couch and sat next to him. "Tell me what's bothering you. I know what you're feeling John; don't try to hide it from me."

He sighed, defeated. Why did Randy have to be so all-fucking-knowing? "I don't know, Randy, that's the problem. Something, but I don't really know what, is triggering my BDD. I just feel so fat, ugly, and worthless."

"Oh, angel," Randy started, letting out a gentle breath. It really was against his personality to act so gentle, but around John he usually was. "You're none of those things. I wish you could see what I, and everyone else, see."

"Yeah, me too," John murmured, his response laced with sarcasm. Randy narrowed his eyes.

"Remember how long it took to get clean, John? And remember how great you felt when you were?"

John nodded to show he acknowledged what Randy was saying.

"You don't want to go through all of that again," Randy stated. "Hell, I've been suspended for 60 days for violating Wellness again. It was just a one-time slip-up, but I still checked myself in to a 10-day outpatient program. Your problem is much more serious, Johnny boy, and you'll probably have to be submitted into the hospital again if you relapse."

John shuddered. He was a very brave, very manly man. But when it came to hospitals, needles, and all those nasty diseases, he definitely got a bit squeamish.

"Well, what happens when I actually want to work out and not feed my BDD?" John wondered. He knew Randy would probably keep a very tight rein on him.

"We'll exercise together, so I can monitor you," Randy told him. John hung his head in shame. He felt like a little kid being scolded by their parent. He told The Viper this.

"Yes, well, you like it when I boss you around," Randy commented. "A certain body part of yours likes it a bit more than others, if you know what I'm saying."

John blushed and couldn't help but smile briefly. "You always know how to make me laugh."

"Of course I do, boo," Randy said, giving John's jaw a light kiss. "Come on; are you ready for a round of _Just Dance 3_? I'm so going to whoop your ass this time."

John smirked. "You wish."

The two hopped off the couch and started up their game console. As John hopped around and did the crazy prompts listed on the screen alongside his boyfriend, the BDD feelings slipped away. With the help of Randy, he was free from those thoughts once again.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I've been feeling really guilty for not updating many of my stories lately. School is FINALLY almost done for the year! *insert loud cheering here* I whipped this baby up in about 30 minutes. I hope it makes up for not updating or writing other things in a while. I'll be back in action again soon.  
Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


End file.
